


to measure time in throbs of pain

by inquisitor_tohru



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fix-It, Light Angst, M/M, Mini Fic, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/inquisitor_tohru
Summary: A short fix-it for the men from the club in the Downton Abbey film, because they deserved better.





	to measure time in throbs of pain

It all happened so fast, but then it always did. In the end it didn't matter where you were or who was there. While you enjoyed another man's company, it paid to be vigilant. That was why Chris and the others always made sure they had a way out. _ Always keep an exit in sight. _ He knew every way out of that building.

Thomas didn't.

Chris reached for him when the police came and the men all scrambled for the exits, but they'd been separated before he could get him out of there. It wasn't his _ fault _ , but he felt a certain sense of responsibility for the bloke. He'd brought him in, after all. And he'd liked him. _ Really _liked him. So he did the only thing he could, and made his way back to the pub, hoping with all his aching heart that Thomas had a sympathetic friend.

*** 

He'd been caught off guard amongst all the chaos of music and shouting, dancing and running. He remembered Chris reaching out to him, but the rest was a blur. Thomas ran his hands through his hair, no longer able to measure how much time had passed since he was half-dragged out of a van meant for more than the one passenger they'd managed to pick up. _ This was it _, he supposed. Even if they let him out in the morning, there'd be consequences. A key turned.

"You're free to go." Thomas was sure it wasn't morning already, but he wasn't about to argue. He avoided the officers' eyes when he collected his things, and stepped out into the night. Across the street-

_ Richard. _

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very short, but I felt compelled to write _something_ about this. Of course I'm glad that Richard was able to help Thomas out, but the fact that so many men were not so lucky was extremely upsetting and, for me, made worse by the tone of the "main" plot. So I hope this tiny fic is cathartic for some of you, too!


End file.
